Forbidden Love
by kr kill
Summary: editted. 383. The prophecy said the past would regretfully repeat itself. No angel can fall in love with a mortal lest someone of his own gender. He never knew that at first and he risks everything just for love. How will it all end?
1. Prologue: Seraph

Forbidden Love

Prologue: Seraph 

**_A/N: _**I have edited everything I have posted so far to my liking. And so that the story would be easier to read and understand. In this way I won't be revealing the flow of the story too much. I know I haven't posted way too long but because of you're reviews I was inspired to fulfill your wishes. Thanks very much. Please review again for new comments.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Saiyuki, Kazuya Minekura does but I would like to own some of the characters ;;laughs menacingly;; ehem…;;cough, cough;;

" " : dialogue

oOo : end of scene

**B** : emphasis

_I_ : flashback

start

_What came from the earth returns back to the earth, and the spirit that was sent from heaven, again carried back, is received into the temple of heaven._

Lucretius

**September 21**

**11:08:03 pm**

The cry of a child shattered the sereneness of the night. The Child of Heaven revealed himself to fulfill a fate long forgotten in the depths of the past.

A strong aura slightly familiar; the eyes, a shade of the most wondrous emeralds one could ever make out and lastly the very same unruly dark brown hair; all of which the previous bearer possessed.

**The late prince, Tenpou Gensui.**

Angels aligned away from slumber started to strike and play splendid pieces to portray their joy with they harps matched with glorious songs of eternal blessing and fulfillment. Despite the time being nearly midnight, no one dared to close their eyes without even rejoicing.

"Stupid child! I will make sure your future will be as miserable as the fallen Prince's life was!"

A rebellious angel spat and cursed the Child of Heaven continuously. And with a scornful face, he departed heaven.

"**You shall soon die!"**

And with such last words, he left. He left Heaven and faced eternal banishment.

oOoOo

The heat was suffocating, burning deep below the ends of earth. The Gate of Hell separating the ethereal beauty of the world from the eerie temperature of the Underworld.

Before the gate stood a vile creature, intimidating any lost soul wandering upon the forbidden.

"Let me enter, you dimwit."

The guardian smiled, a bloodcurdling smile, and replied, "Well said. We are waiting for you Shien."

A lowly-demon offered assistance and brought Shien to the feared king of Hell, Homura. A being bestowed with beauty, brains and power that could either rule or destruct humankind.

"Another Lucifer…it seems they keep loosing precious cherubs."

Shien just shrugged as he looked for the source of the voice.

"You're really attractive for an angel." He whispered in Shien's ear.

"Show yourself."

The man addressed chuckled at the command.

"Impatient are we. Very well, I shall introduce my self. I am Homura, Ruler of the Underworld." He said as he appeared in front, giving Shien a full preview of himself.

Silently, Shien gaped at the luscious King. Who would have thought that he would actually grow attached to this new world?

"I brought good news, Homura-sama." Shien said sarcastically, after moments of silence.

Homura just smiled, playing along with the fallen angel. Finding him strangely amusing and interesting.

"The Child of Heaven has been born. The imprudent savior has been born." Shien continued with a heavy trace of hatred and loathing.

Homura laughed before replying, "I feel every ounce of your hatred. Anyway, terrific news dear Shien; come let us change your offal clothes."

oOoOo

The King and Queen were utterly worried when they learned an angel was missing. They feared deeply for the Child when they discovered his betrayal. They knew they just couldn't keep the Prince forever in Heaven. And so with one last kiss, they rendered the growth of the Child's wings and attached a clasp in his ear hiding his true identity and aura.

A flash of blinding light surrounded every part of the mortal world causing time itself to cease. The light came dashing down from the heavens above halting on a small island, somewhere beneath Asia. And with another breathe of magic, time flowed the same way it used to run as if nothing actually occurred.

oOoOo

"What are you doing here, Zeon?" Homura asked.

"I have come to give an urgent news about the Child of Heaven," answered Zeon.

"It better be urgent."

"The Child has disappeared in the Mortal World," Zeon reported.

Shien who was at the corner almost killed him in utmost disbelief. His only chance to kill the Prince and prove his loyalty to Homura escaped.

"Shien, I entrust you to search and dispose the Prince…you may get whomever demon suited for the job."

Shien nodded in approval and exited to select proficient youkais.

"**I'll kill you for sure Prince Cho Hakkai!"**

**_A/N:_** Finally done with the edited prologue. Nothing more to say, just review. ::sigh:: doesn't allow any form of symbol in dividing the scenes…I had to resort into using the letter o.


	2. One: Nostalgia

Forbidden Love

Chapter One: Nostalgia 

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Saiyuki, Kazuya Minekura does but I would like to own some of the characters ;;laughs menacingly;; ehem…;;cough, cough;;

" " : dialogue

oOo : end of scene

**B** : emphasis

_I_ : flashback

start

_God puts rainbows in the clouds so that each of us—in the dullest and most dreary moments—can see a possibility of hope._

Maya Angelou

Twenty painstaking years passed without harm to the Child of Heaven. He grew believing he was nothing but a normal child. He had friends but not too many. He had many odd experiences but assumed everything was just an illusion.

"Oi, Hakkai…."

"_Oi?"_

_A child with beautiful emerald eyes and unruly dark brown hair turned questioningly at the stranger with long red hair._

"_Etou…what are you doing?"_

_The child simply smiled before deciding to reply, "I'm talking with the plants."_

"_Plants? Plants can't talk."_

_The child grinned and said, "Maybe they can't. But they're my only friends. They'll just have to do."_

"_You're weird but I like you anyway. I have no friends as well. Maybe we can be friends…I mean if you like to have one. Cause I really want to have…"_

"_Sure…I'm Cho Hakkai but Hakkai's fine." The child replied. 1_

"_Good. I thought you didn't want a friend. I'm Sha Gojyo."_

"Earth to Hakkai."

"G-gojyo…you're early."

"Yeah…and you weren't even paying attention. You were talking with the plants…again."

Hakkai just laughed as the two headed for lunch.

Who could've foreseen an accident such as this?

The friends were walking peacefully when fortuitously Hakkai crashed into someone.

oOoOo

"I've wasted twenty long years and still can't track that damn Prince. I already sent alliances to earth, where the hell is that Prince?!" Shien said aggravated.

"Shien-sama, I have found some news about the whereabouts of the Child of Heaven," said a messenger who came from nowhere.

"Don't keep me waiting. Where is it?"

"The approximate location of the Prince is in a continent called Asia…."

The messenger eyed Shien anxiously waiting for his reply.

"You're life has been spared. Send me the generals immediately," ordered Shien.

"**You will suffer severely my dear Prince."**

Minutes later a conference was set. A plan was prepared for the attack; demons were easily divided to be sent to different countries. Their number depending on the area of the country.

oOoOo

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump you."

"Hn."

"I'm really sorry. Can I do anything to make up for my clumsiness?"

The stranger with blonde hair and exquisite amethyst eyes ignored the question and continued his walk to a nearby inn.

_The prophecy said the past would regretfully repeat itself._

"_No angel can fall in love with a mortal lest someone of his own gender."_

"_I thought you were well informed Tenpou Gensui…your faith has been written, once Kougaiji is defeated you shall return to your rightful place here in Heaven. The Light would always accept the Child of Heaven and you shall but marry Yaone…"_

"_Yaone? I don't even know this girl…how can you pair me up with a girl I don't know lest love?!"_

"_She is a beautiful angel rightful to be your Queen."_

"_I write my own destiny, not you, Father. I cannot love Yaone whether or not she is appealing or not, I have learned love here in this foreign land I grew up in…"_

"_Love? You have come to love a mortal? Tenpou, this is not a simple matter, you are breaking the greatest decree of Heaven."_

"_I have no care for that anymore."_

"_It has been wrong to accept that rowdy monk, Konzen…"  
_

"_You have no right to judge my decisions, you aren't the one here on Earth. Sayonara Father…King of Heaven."_

"_Tenpou! TENPOU!"_

"Hakkai!"

Emerald eyes snapped open staring at worried ruby eyes for the second time that day.

"There aren't any plants here…you're thinking way overhead again my dear friend."

"My apologies again, Gojyo."

"No harm done."

Then a solitary figure came into view, scowling outside the exuberant inn. 2

"Isn't he the one you met minutes ago? I bet he didn't get an available room at all."

Astonishingly, Hakkai approached the stranger and offered him a place.

oOoOo

Who would have thought that the stranger actually accepted Hakkai's peace offering? Or offer….

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri…"

He's mother appeared from what seemed like their study-room and gaped at the stranger beside Hakkai, thinking she was only a figment of her imagination.

"R-reiji, come here quick."

Hakkai confusedly watch his parents gawk his companion.

"**Konzen?!"**

**_A/N:_** At last…after so many weeks and days, I've finally figured a way to edit this chapter. I hope you don't get confused anymore…

1 Hakkai actually interrupted Gojyo from starting a nonsense talk about why they should be friends or something like that…

2 I just wanted to highlight this part…I meant to show how Sanzo was very out-of-place in this scene standing outside a genki hotel.

**_P.S._** Compared to my other fics…Forbidden Love will always have the flashback parts because it's the basis of comparison on what is happening between Sanzo and Hakkai from Konzen and Tenpou…so don't get too cranky about them too much…still you're free to site your comments just click the gray button below…thanks


	3. Two: An Angel's Last Wish

Forbidden Love

Chapter Two: An Angel's Last Wish 

**_A/N: _**Christmas vacation…time to start editing again…hopefully I'd be able to do everything now. Why is it so difficult to edit all the chapters and remember the plot? TT Thanks for those who continuously review…keep them coming.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Saiyuki, Kazuya Minekura does but I would like to own some of the characters ;;laughs menacingly;; ehem…;;cough, cough;;

" " : dialogue

oOo : end of scene

**B** : emphasis

I : flashback

start

_A lost but happy dream may shed its light upon our waking hours, and the whole day may be infected with the gloom of a dreary or sorrowful one; yet of neither may we be able to recover a trace._

Walter John de la Mare

"_Okaasan, tell me a story."_

"_What kind of story?"_

"_I don't know. Please, Okaasan."_

"_Hai…hai…I'll tell you a certain real story."_

_/The world was at war then. Heaven and Hell were continuously fighting somewhere in the terrains of the Mortal World._

_They were fighting over to protect and murder the current Child of Heaven also known as their Crowned Prince._

The young man's name was Tenpou Gensui. He had long dark brown hair and a set of wondrous emerald eyes.

_He grew up in the Mortal World in belief that he would be safe from the attack however during his stay he fell in love with a mortal, with blonde-locks and amethyst eyes._

_In the end, the demons found the Prince residing in China and attacked. Unfortunately, the Prince was killed only to find out that the mortal, Konzen actually loved him back./_

"_End."_

"_Okaasan…I don't like your ending."_

_Yumi smiled bitterly._

_/Konzen loved the Prince truly and swore to never love ever again._

"_I shall find you…in the depths of fate until we're together."_

_And Konzen died, in continuous search of Tenpou despite his death/_

"_Better? Now Hakkai, sleep."_

"_Arigatou, okaasan."_

"**Konzen?!"**

Hakkai's merry laughter filled their ears breaking the silence.

"I had that very same expression when I met him minutes ago but Okaasan, Konzen is a girl and umm…"

"**Genjou Sanzo."**

oOoOo

Yumi pulled Hakkai and spoke to him quietly.

"Hakkai, I never did tell you."

"…"

"Konzen was never a girl. He was a famous monk during his time."

"**He?"**

"He."

"Oh."

"Now Hakkai, we're out of supplies can you go to the next town to buy these following items?"

"But how about…"

"Bring him with you…its not a good idea to leave your visitor here."

"Okay."

oOoOo

"Shien…"

"Homura-sama?"

Homura laughed heartily, Shien never did cease to amuse him.

"Are all the demons equipped and ready?"

"They are but they aren't proficient enough. Only a few of them are."

"Shien…make sure no angel dares to kill another of my army."

"I will try my best, Homura-sama."

And Homura's laughter once again filled the dimly lit room.

"And…ensure that no harm happens to my favorite adherent."

"Homura-sama…I don't know who…"

And once again Shien found himself face to face with Homura. Their bodies pressed closely together.

"You…you are my favorite adherent, Shien." Homura whispered once again in Shien's ear.

Shien trembled a little as he felt Homura's labored breathing.

"Promise me…Shien, that you would come back unscathed."

"What game are you playing, Homura-sama?"

"I'm not playing, Shien. And I know well you understand what I mean."

But before Shien could retort, Homura pulled Shien closer to himself and pulled him to a non-gentle kiss.

oOoOo

"Ne, what's my name?" 1

"Saru." Sanzo replied annoyingly.

"I'm not a monkey."

"Go figure."

"Sanzoooooooooooooooooooooooo…"

"Fine, Son Goku…"

"Son Goku? My name is Son Goku."

"Baka."

They continued bickering until they reached the next town wherein Sanzo was willing to look for Hakkai and his other companion.

"Sanzo…."

"Hakkai."

"I thought you wouldn't come back. We're nearly through, we can return to our village by tomorrow."

"Ah."

"Sanzo…I'm hungry."

"I didn't notice; who is he, Sanzo?"

"A baka from the mountains."

"I'm not an idiot. I'm Son Goku."

"You have an interesting name. I'm Cho Hakkai. Come; let us eat. We will meet my companion, Sha Gojyo, there."

"Sankyuu…."

"Don't spoil him."

Hakkai's merry laughter ringed Sanzo's ear as Goku continued to annoy Sanzo.

oOoOo

They devoted the next few days traveling back to their village. And everything seemed at peace during the journey excluding the part where there was constant bickering between a certain 'bakasaru' and 'ero kappa'.

The tranquility of the journey was disrupted when they found their village in flames. There was no particular survivor. Bodies lay dead everywhere whether it was an elder, an adult, a teen or a child.

Gojyo and Hakkai ran to their respective houses leaving Sanzo and Goku standing in the middle of the deserted village.

On their search for survivors (if there was really any), Sanzo lost track of Goku and found Hakkai's house instead.

In comparison to all the other houses, Hakkai's was in total disarray; white feathers scattered all over the place smudged in what looked like blood.

"Hakkai…."

Hakkai tried vainly to smile, the way he used to. Unable to do so, tears slowly cascaded from his face as the realization hit him that his parents were really dead. Shakily, he opened a letter from his father.

/Hakkai, we never got to tell you our goodbyes, this would have happened sooner. We will die protecting you from such cruel fate. There is box well hidden by the Portrait of the Angels, only you can open it. From that, you will know everything…./

The letter was written in fresh, red blood, which seemed to be still unfinished.

That was all Hakkai needed before he finally broke down. He couldn't simply accept the fact that his parents died protecting him when he could've just protected himself.

Slowly, Hakkai leaned forward to an unprepared Sanzo.

Sanzo flinched, but didn't push Hakkai away knowing he needed to comfort him.

Hakkai poured his heart out for one last time while Sanzo continued to hold Hakkai close stiffly.

Hakkai pulled away soon enough blushing as he did so. His eyes were puffy and his breathing was shallow.

"S-sorry…I didn't m-mean to…."

Sanzo stopped Hakkai from further talking by surprisingly embracing Hakkai once again. 2

**_A/N:_** Oo I finished this…Oo I'm so happy! :) I thought I wouldn't be able to…anyway I do hope you like the edited version. There are less grammatical error but I think you might still spot some…XD

1 I didn't mention in the story that Sanzo separated paths. Along his travel he saved Goku from the famous mountain. He also promised that he'd accompany Hakkai in the next town so instead of returning to the village…he went to town and together they returned to village. I know I'm confusing you…

2 I can imagine Sanzo saying to himself… "To hell with my pride." XD He just wants a piece of Hakkai.


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Box

Pairing: Sanzo/Hakkai

Summary: An angel becomes friends with the other three Saiyuki characters. He also protects Sanzo-sama and both fall in love…angels are forbidden to fall in love with mortals. Hakkai never knew and he risks everything just for love. What would happen?

A/N: sorry for the long lost update actually I didn't notice that this was not yet uploaded at ff.net but for the members of the SxH ML…please do review…thanks for those who pulled me out, I've finished the next chapter…I'll upload by next week…do review…thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, I just made a fic…

Summary of Chapter Three: An attack by the demons, what will happen to our four main characters…somebody will die and it gives way to a part of the past. What will be revealed? What happened…? Read and find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Forbidden Love

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Three-Mysterious Box

~~~~~~~~~~~

*start*

--Hell--

A different siren rang loudly across the halls of the vast castle; finally the most awaited time of Shien has come to be. The Prince of Heaven has been found in the outskirts of southeast China. [A/N: Its already near cause they did found angels, angels that were the foster parents of Hakkai…ne?]

"Kuso, how the hell did he ever escape my tight grudge," Shien said impatiently.

"Shien-sama…," a youkai servant suddenly interrupted.

"Nan desu ka?"

"The angels were immediately slaughtered since they won't give information about the whereabouts of the Prince they hid from us since he was a child."

"That would do enough," Shien said.

"Continue to search for the Prince and exterminate anyone who blocks the way, bring the Prince to me…alive!"

"H-hai Shien-sama," the youkai servant replied.

"And before you leave recruit more young, strong youkai/s for the alliance."

"Alliance, sir?" The youkai servant asked confused.

"Homura has decided to help me find the Prince, his soldiers together with mine will make a strong defense alliance."

[A/N: During that time when Shien was first accepted in Hell as a high-ranking official, he met many others including Homura but Homura and Shien's vicious attitude led them to help each other and now they are close as ever in destroying Heaven…^___^;;]

The servant bowed and disappeared following his master's orders.

"Everything you love and care about will die Prince Cho Hakkai unless you will sacrifice you life in saving them," Shien said to himself, smiling maliciously to what will happen to the mortals who gets in his way.

--Earth--

Gojyo and Goku soon arrived at Hakkai's house and found his parents dead like all the others but not so mysterious such as this.

After explaining the said letter, all four approached the mysterious box. As always, Goku as excited as ever tried to open the box but to no avail. Sanzo and Gojyo did the same, trying more force but still nothing happened. And finally Hakkai tried his luck and with great ease the mysterious box was opened immediately, unveiling a huge amount of blinding light.

Then Hakkai saw everything from the very start of his birth and finally his real identity unfolds. Yet one thing was not included there, his fate here on earth, the same fate of Tenpou Gensui was left unsaid.

"Hakkai?" Sanzo said, realizing that the boy seemed to be in a trance.

Tears fell from Hakkai's eyes; the three seemed quite at shocked. Hakkai saw something that they didn't see after that blinding light. He soon fell to his knees after the flashbacks.

"How could this be…?" Hakkai mumbled to himself.

Sanzo kneeled in front of him and to everyone's great surprise, Hakkai again cried on Sanzo shoulder. The pain of seeing your past and never meeting you real parents.

After minutes long, they both stood up, as he handed their weapons respectively without knowing much about them.

As soon as they touched their weapons, the undeniable truth unfolds. Like Hakkai they saw the pain he undergo and how he needs protection badly. They were given knowledge of their respective weapons and promised to each of themselves to guard Hakkai 'til his safety is assured from the hands of the former angel.

Their journey then started, an adventure to save from harm and escape whatever destiny awaits them. Maybe, just maybe the past won't repeat itself…whatever Tenpou Gensui committed before may not nor never happen. Cho Hakkai was different from Tenpou Gensui. He won't die the same tragic romance death…

"Arigato, minna," Hakkai said, sincerely thankful his friends did not abandon him when he was facing a major crisis.

"They murdered and destroyed our village, our once pure and peaceful village stained with blood. I want to know why they are desperately searching for you," Gojyo replied.

True, they were able to see Hakkai's past, present and maybe even his future but they didn't understand the real purpose of the Prince of Heaven unless they were the Prince or an angel.

"The Prince of Heaven secure the stability of the whole kingdom, a Prince is only born two thousand years after the King's loyalty is proven however in Hakkai together with another Prince [Tenpou Gensui] case they have escaped Heaven in order to maintain peace in the two worlds [Earth and Heaven]. And since that time the said event would be repeated 'til the mistake is fixed," Sanzo replied.

"Wait, how can you understand such things? Angels are the only authorize beings that could understand the security of its own kingdom," Hakkai interrupted, having new knowledge, he could not understand why Genjou Sanzo could answer Gojyo's question.

Thinking hard, something came to his mind. It seems quite impossible and forbidden but since that time it might be possible that the Prince of Heaven fell in love with a mortal of his own gender and transferred little knowledge of great use.

Masaka…

--Heaven--

"My Lord, the Prince has opened the box."

"He did open it yet we can never interfere the young man's journey in search for peace and solitude," the King replied.

"My Lord, can I ask something?"

"You already asked dear boy but do continue," the Queen interrupted.

"Is it true that Prince Tenpou transferred little knowledge to Konzen?"

"My child has great brains, he has revealed another part of the past," the King exclaimed.

"True, that was quite possible during that times long before," the Queen added.

"Little by little our son will learn of the past, somehow despite what destiny awaits him, it is also up to him to decide and I have accepted the mere fact of it all," the King said.

"We are angels and in this new era, may it be the past, present or future, we can never stop destiny. We can just watch, wait and hope," the Queen said.

Prince Tenpou Gensui, a very happy, intelligent and pure angel who fell in love with an ordinary mortal, a monk, Konzen Douji despite the restriction of such emotions to mere mortals nothing was changed 'til death claimed them.

~T.b.C.

A/N: Yay…done! Sorry for not updating after such a long period anyways…I've uploaded. Please review and tell me what you think, I promise I'll upload soon, next week if I still have time to go online. Thanks for reading, bye for now.


	5. Chapter 4: Resurrection

Pairing: Sanzo/Hakkai

Summary: An angel becomes friends with the other three Saiyuki characters. He also protects Sanzo-sama and both fall in love…angels are forbidden to fall in love with mortals. Hakkai never knew and he risks everything just for love. What would happen?

A/N: There I finally uploaded after four months? Thanks to those people who reviewed and pulled me back into writing a new chapter, anyways the plot has been edited for the better in comparison to my first layout during the early 2003. I am trying to improve my writing skills in this fanfic, which is more difficult to make rather than my other SD fics. Do review…tell me what you think of this new chapter after a long period of break…thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, I just made a fic…

Summary of Chapter Four: Someone has come back from the dead. And someone has appeared…actually an OC that will make its first appearance in this chapter. Why was he resurrected? What will happen? Read and find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Forbidden Love

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Four- Resurrection

~~~~~~~~~~~

*start*

--Heaven--

"My Lord, what will we do with the remains of Reiji and Yumi?"

Silence filled the air; they have lost a great deal of angels since the Prince was born, same thing that happened years ago.

"Treat them like all the other noble angels…"

And the servant disappeared out of sight.

"They should be able to meet someone soon…"

Silence filled the room; as the King and Queen thought of many obstacles their only son need to pass through.

"Why does our son need to suffer the most?"

"Because he fell in love…"

But I thought love was free however they are all bound by their faith as an angel to be good and choose the right one for you, not because of love itself. They will learn to fall in love with each other in the course of time.

--Hell--

"Arrange the formation of the star…"

Many demons moved as ordered and silence fell almost immediately after fixing it.

"Scatter the ashes…"

As soon as it was scattered, Homura and Shien stood by each side and a bright yellow light shimmered around.

"We call upon the commander who brought death to the Prince of Heaven. We call upon him from his ashes and be brought back to life. Together with his new body and blood…"

A sacrifice was laden at the center, Shien and Homura offered some of their blood, which traveled at the lines of the drawn star.

"From the north to the south, from the east to the west; wherever he may be…we call upon Kougaiji. Be brought back to the world of the living and continue to be a demon in this new world," Shien and Homura chanted.

A much brighter light scattered but something red was glowing at the middle.

"Who has brought me back?"

"We have!" Shien and Homura replied together.

"What are your reasons for disturbing me…"

"We need your guidance in killing the new Prince of Heaven," Shien replied.

"A new Prince?"

"Yes, Prince Hakkai," Homura said.

"Very well, I will tell you all I know!"

Sounds erupted from the crowd, joy overwhelmed the demons; finally they can kill and capture the Prince and be able to rule the whole world!

"I'm back," Kougaiji whispered softly.

--Earth--

The four continued their journey, as the demons lessened their attacks this week. They (the demons) must be up to something.

As usual Goyjo and Goku were arguing, while Hakkai drove in silence and Sanzo read the newspaper quietly in front.

Hakkai stopped driving abruptly, and Goyjo and Goku came crashing with a loud sound. Sanzo stopped reading and glared at Hakkai for stopping without any signal at all.

But Hakkai was looking around their surroundings, squinting his eyes left and right…that made the three look serious and continued to wonder what was happening.

"Ne, Hakkai. What happened?" Goku asked breaking the silence.

"He's back…" Hakkai said softly.

Hakkai went down the jeep and looked around again, followed by all the others.

"Who's back?" Goyjo asked.

Suddenly, Hakkai's head was burning in pain…and scenes passed through his eyes once again. He saw faces of Kougaiji but could not figure who he was…what was his connection…

_/"Your going to die Tenpou…"_

_"NoOoo…" Konzen shouted._

_"Konzen…don't…" Tenpou said._

_"Look out…" Tenpou shouted._

_"Aww…" Konzen whimpered._

_"Never…I'll make you pay K…" Tenpou said, as he released something towards his way._

_"I'll never die. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"_

_"NoOoo…Tenpou…Tenpou…" Konzen said._

_"Konzen…I love you…" Tenpou said./_

"Hakkai!" Sanzo called breaking him from the trance.

"Huh? Eh? What happened?" Hakkai replied.

"We should be the one asking you…you're bleeding, you must've bit your lower lip too hard," Goyjo replied.

It was the only time that Hakkai noticed that indeed it was bleeding.

"Ne, Hakkai! What happened?" Goku asked.

"Someone with a red hair is back…"

"Is he with or against us?" Sanzo asked suddenly.

"I don't know exactly…but I think he is against us…"

"But what do you mean by _he is back…_" Sanzo tried to ask but was cut short.

As all the other three finally felt the aura elicited by the 'red-haired guy', and Hakkai felt it again but stronger that he fell down the ground.

"Kougaiji…"

A mysterious voice was heard, someone too familiar but unfamiliar to the present time. Who could he be? What is his connection with the past and the present?

~T.b.C.

A/N: Yahoo…I finally finished chapter four!!! Yes…thank you really to those who woke me up and reviewed…anyways I'll try to update sooner but I'm not promising anything. I'm still organizing my thoughts about the OC…hm, please do review. Tell me what you think about this fic after such a long period of time? Thanks for reading…ja!


	6. Chapter 5: The Lost Brother

Forbidden Love

**Chapter Five: The Lost Brother**

**_A/N: _**Yippee…chapter five up…OC alert…just find out what happens…thanks for those people who have continuously reviewed and read this fic. I hope you like it and somehow my writing skills have improved…yeah I'm still undergoing a major change in which I can write better and make you understand more what I am trying to express. Do review and tell me what you think? Suggestions for the upcoming chapters are accepted and much appreciated.

**_Note:_** A new layout for this fic as well as my other fics…depending on when I have posted them. No more time to edit other chapters and the written author but still it is all the same. Just that I have edited them for a clearer view. Thank you!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Saiyuki, I just made a fic…

~*start*~

"Kougaiji…"

Everyone turned at the branch of tree where the voice came from. There stood a figure greatly resembling the features of Cho Hakkai.

"And you are?" Hakkai asked while gazing at the stranger he felt he knew.

"Toukairin Ryuichi desu. Cho Hakkai's younger brother," the figure said as he jumped off the branch, landing softly at Hakkai's side.

"How…what…I don't und…you can't…" Gojyo tried to ask or at least say.

"I was and I still am," he replied.

Ryuichi eyed his brother before he hugged him tightly. He missed his brother so much and it hurt to see and remember the past. It hurt to see his brother being hurt by someone again.

_/"Ryu-chan, hurry up!"_

_"Oniichan, matte! Matte yo!"_

_"Ryu-chan! Ryu-chan!"_

_"Oniichan!"_

_And slowly Tenpou's figure disappeared and Kougaiji came into view._

_"He's dead Ryuichi or WAS it Ryu-chan. Yaone is mine…Tenpou is gone and he will cease to exist."_

_"No! Oniichan…oniichan…"/_

"Ryu-chan…somehow I remember…you were there, you tried to help…I'm so sorry I left you. I'm so sorry…" Hakkai murmured.

"Oniichan, I missed you…"

They separated and just like yesterday, each found the comfort of their long lost brother on the land of the living.

"Ryu-chan tell me; how did you know everything from the past?" Hakkai asked smiling at his younger brother.

"Everyday in my life since I was ten I had visions and dreams of Prince Tenpou, after I was assured I escaped heaven and grew up with the Toukairin's," Ryuichi replied.

"Tell us, who Kougaiji really is," Sanzo said.

"He is quite a powerful demon and has been reborn by Shien and Homura, the Kougaiji of this time. All three loathe the Prince of Heaven. During Tenpou and Konzen's time, Yaone was Tenpou's destined fiancé but when he escaped heaven the course of destiny changed. Kougaiji and Yaone fell in love with each other but the elders; the Royal family cannot allow it so Kougaiji had to kill Tenpou eventually with Konzen. Yaone was banished from heaven after and the Ryuichi in the past died a year after Tenpou's death," Ryuichi said.

"Is the past repeating itself?" Gojyo asked.

"I will not watch my brother suffer again, the past must be forgotten. We live in the present not in the past," Ryuichi replied.

****

"My son, my dear Ryuichi is with Hakkai," the Queen said tearfully.

"He loves his brother so much even if they just met," the King said.

Ryuichi loved his brother ever since he discovered his secret power through his dreams and now he still chose to protect his brother from Kougaiji and all those who loathe and wanted to hurt him.

"Even though I have to admit I got angry because he runaway when he was twelve. I can't believe he wanted to protect his brother," the King added.

Even their parents knew nothing about Ryuichi's dreams.

"How did he know he has a brother? Didn't we keep it from him?" The Queen asked.

"We didn't tell him because we can't afford to loose him but I guess we were wrong…"

"Destiny has plans for the Princes of Heaven. I just hope it'd be better."

"We must not allow the past to repeat."

"I will not allow my Hakkai to die," the Queen said.

"And it was said that the younger would die a year after the older brother has died," the King said.

"He was the lost brother, I will not allow Ryuichi to die as well," the Queen said.

Both the Princes of Heaven must live and later come back to heaven if possible. The past must be changed, none must suffer more importantly none of them must die.

****

Laughter and celebration reigned hell. Everybody rejoiced as the news of Kougaiji's return immediately spread.

"Shien…Homura…I'm so proud of you. You have taken the path I have before," Kougaiji said.

"Eternal darkness and blackness suits us. We are not angels born to ensure the safety of the world, we are born to destroy and kill those blocking our paths especially the Princes of Heaven, the salvation of angels," Homura replied.

"Such music to my ears. Your goal is my goal. The same as what I have longed to achieve when Tenpou was born. I have killed him together with Konzen. Yaone was banished from heaven and she felt sad until she died and that'd be my reason to kill the new Prince," Kougaiji said.

"We must know who Hakkai values most and take him away so he will know the pain we have suffered so long," Shien said.

"The world will suffer because of him. Everybody who cares for him will die the same thing that occurred in the past leaving him suffering 'til death," Kougaiji said.

The fire moves closing in, slowly killing the light that remains unseen. The plans are set the blood scattered all around only death can claim what truly belongs and eternal darkness will cover the path. Will hope keep burning when everything cease to last?

They live in revenge with their goal to kill and spread pain. They have lost all hopes and nothing matters more to them than the death of the Prince of Heaven. The death and lessening number of the angels that block their way in ruining the world.

"Blood will cover the once green land of the world and darkness will reign on earth."

"The Prince will die together with his trusty supporters."

"Heaven will be left in peril, in mourning and weeping, in pain and suffering."

"Demons will rejoice and govern the land of the living."

"Sayonara, Hakkai! Your death will be our victory. And we'll make sure of that!"

**_A/N: _**I'm sorry it took so long to post this. Anyways here's chapter five, please welcome my dear OC. And the above note…I'm sorry for the changes as well, I will try to edit the other chapter if given more time. Thank you for reading and please review. I know SanzoxHakkai hints are not up to your expectations but there is no love being formed between them as of yet. Expect it to happen soon in the later chapters. Please review! Thanks.

**_Next Chapter:_** Who gets killed or kidnapped (?) by the demons. (hint) Is it Sanzo or will it be Ryuichi? Who is special in Hakkai's heart at the moment? More to reveal, or maybe a well-deserved SanzoxHakkai loving…depends. Read and find out on chapter 6.**__**


End file.
